Sick Night
by The Sarcastic Polar Bear
Summary: Olivia and her daughter are sick... whatever will Elliot do?


**Here's a cute little idea I got. Enjoy some fluff! I only own Megan.**

"Daddy!"

Elliot Stabler looked up from the table he was wiping off at the sound of his little girl's demanding voice. "I'm coming!"

"Come _on_, Daddy!" she shouted.

These demanding women... he thought. He entered the four year old's room. "What is it, sweet pea?"

"I feel bad."

"You do? Well, what's wrong? Is it your tummy?"

"My nose is icky and my head hurts!" Megan moaned, looking up at him.

"Well, that's no fun, is it? Icky noses and headaches suck, don't they?"

Megan nodded her head so quickly that Elliot thought it would fly off of her slim shoulders. He pressed his hand to her forehead. "You have a fever."

"Is that bad?"

"You'll be fine." Elliot kissed the top of her brunette head. "You just need to sleep, have some soup, and take some med-"

"No!" Megan protested. "Medicine's nasty!" She made a disgusted expression that she had obviously gotten from Olivia.

"I know, ladybug, but it makes you better." Elliot gently tickled her stomach, and she giggled.

"El!" Olivia called.

"Meg, I'm gonna go see what Mommy wants, okay? Then we'll take your medicine."

"Okay... eww." Megan wrinkled her nose at the thought of medicine.

Elliot entered their bedroom. "Yeah, Liv?"

"My nose is all stuffed up," she mumbled, snuggling into the pillow. "Right when the morning sickness kicks in, right after dinner! This isn't fair at all."

"Well, this is a great evening. You're sick, Megan's sick..."

"Megan's sick?" Olivia sat up in bed.

"Just a cold. I've got it all taken care of. Just lay back and rest."

"But I don't wanna sleep," Olivia whined.

_This night is gonna be so fun,_ Elliot thought._ I have a sick kid and a sick pregnant wife. Time to put on my invisible doctor suit._

"Just stay in bed. I'll give Megan her medicine."

"I want a doughnut, though." Olivia rolled out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen while Elliot followed her, Megan on his hip.

"Mommy, I'm sick," Megan said sadly. Olivia ruffled her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

"I am too, sweetie. But that means we can make Daddy take care of us all day."

"Yay! I like bossing Daddy around."

"It's fun, isn't it, baby?" Olivia laughed, getting a doughnut from the box.

"Yeah!" Megan frowned when Elliot poured the dreaded purple liquid into a spoon. "Ewww..."

"Open wide," Elliot coaxed. Megan stared at him like he had three elephant heads and devil horns. He smiled in amusement at the look on her face. "C'mon, honey, it isn't that bad."

"You take it first."

"But I'm not sick, Megmeg." Elliot tried to poke the spoon between her lips, but she shut her mouth tightly.

"Do it." She raised an eyebrow and gave him her most intimidating look.

Elliot turned to Olivia, who looked amused. "Why are you teaching our daughter how to scare me?"

Olivia shrugged and walked out of the kitchen. "She must really love her mommy!" she called over her shoulder.

Elliot sighed. To satisfy the little girl, he took a tiny sip of the medicine. "Happy?"

"Uh huh!" Megan opened her mouth and allowed her father to spoon it into her mouth. She wrinkled up her little nose as the foul liquid slid down her throat. "Gross!"

Elliot poured her some water. "Here you go."

Megan grabbed it and chugged it down like she had been stranded without water for weeks. She set it down on the counter. "There!" she gulped. "I'm okay now, Daddy, so don't worry." She looked up in horror. "Daddy! I sound funny!"

"That's because your nose is stuffed."

"Stuffed?"

"It's all stopped up." Elliot reached for a tissue. "What do you think we should do?"

"Get it out..." Megan rolled her eyes and blew her nose. "Can we watch cartoons?"

"Sure, pumpkin." Elliot lifted her off of the counter and lowered her to the floor. "What do you wanna watch?"

Megan looked thoughtful. Even though she was the spitting image of Olivia, certain facial expressions looked like him. Her most unique feature were her eyes- one baby blue, the other chocolate brown. "The Rugrats." she finally said.

Elliot put the DVD in the player while Megan climbed onto the couch. He sat down next to her, and she snuggled into him as he pulled a soft blanket around her.

After about an hour of giggling over the Rugrats, Megan yawned loudly and nuzzled her face into Elliot's side.

"Sleepy?"

"Yep."

"Well, it's after eight. You know what that means. Bath time, then you get a story and you go to bed."

Megan was suddenly too sleepy to protest and lifted her arms up for him to carry her. Elliot collected some pajamas and prepared a bubble bath.

"I like bubbles," Megan commented as Elliot helped her into the tub. She splashed some up in the air and giggled.

"I'm gonna shampoo your hair, so close your eyes, alright?" Elliot warned. Megan closed her eyes tightly and he gently scrubbed her head. He dipped her back to rinse out the shampoo. "Okay, sweet pea, you're done."

Megan climbed out of the bathtub and stood still as her daddy dried her off with a fluffy yellow towel. She was silent for a couple seconds before she sneezed loudly. "A- a- choo!"

"That was a big sneeze, Meg!" Elliot handed her a tissue and pulled her pink pajama shirt over her head.

"It was probably the biggest sneeze ever!" Megan slipped her hand into his and walked beside him as he made his way toward her bedroom. "Story time!"

She scrambled into bed. "I want a Pooh story, Daddy!"

"Well, you've got plenty of those!" Elliot grabbed a Winnie the Pooh book and sat down in the chair next to the head of his daughter's bed.

Megan snuggled under the soft blanket as Elliot read to her softly. Her eyelids were beginning to grow heavy, and she was nearly asleep at the end of the story.

Elliot leaned forward and kissed her warm forehead. "Good night, ladybug."

"Night night, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." Elliot kissed her again and tucked her in, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He had no sooner turned the light off when Olivia called out for him.

"Liv?" Elliot walked up to their bed. "Still sick?"

"Sicker than sick." Olivia yawned wearily. "I just finished throwing up. This baby's meaner to me than Megan was."

Elliot crawled into bed next to her after stripping down to his boxers. "It could be twins."

Olivia moaned. "Don't even say it." She snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest. "Before we go to sleep... can you get me some more orange juice?"

"Sure." Elliot slipped out of bed and kissed his wife on the temple before leaving. He soon returned with a tall glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, El, I love you," Olivia said, taking a dramatic sip of the juice.

"So you're nice to me when I'm waiting on you hand and foot?"

"I'm nice to you when the baby isn't making my hormones go on a roller coaster." Olivia rubbed her slightly swollen belly. "She's kicking."

"She? Didn't we just discuss twins?"

"I think there's another girl in there. She's acting just like Megan did, just worse." Olivia grabbed his hand and rested it on her stomach.

"It feels like twins to me."

"You really want another set of twins, don't you?" Olivia chuckled, smiling as she snuggled into him.

"I just want a healthy baby. I've already got four girls now."

"And two boys. Poor you."

"Hey, just watch! The men are gonna catch up!"

"Sure." Olivia yawned. "Night. I love you."

"Love you, too." Elliot kissed her on the head and closed his eyes. They had no sooner fallen asleep when Megan ran in.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She jumped onto the bed. "I had a bad dream!"

"You did?" Elliot asked groggily. "C'mere." Megan snuggled in between them.

"It's okay, sweetness," Olivia mumbled. "You can stay here tonight."

"Okay," Megan whispered, snuggling into the pillows. "Mommy, Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you making the bed be loud like you did last night?"

**Aww. LOL, I thought that would be a cute question. Of course we all know what lil' Megan means. Review!**


End file.
